The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and computer program products for use by a person having a movement disorder and, more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for using unmanned aerial vehicles for alleviating an episode of a movement disorder condition (e.g., a Freezing of Gait (FoG) episode in Parkinson's Disease).
Movement disorders are a broad category of disorders or syndromes that impact the health of a patient. These disorders, which include Parkinson's disease, Wilson's disease and peripheral neuropathy, for example, are neurologic syndromes in which either the patient exhibits an excess of movement or a paucity of voluntary and automatic movements, unrelated to weakness or spasticity. Other types of disorders having movement impairment that may also be categorized as a movement disorder include multiple sclerosis, chronic alcoholism, cerebellar damage, strokes and dementia with Lewy bodies (Alzheimer's disease). These disorders are sometime marked by temporary conditions or episodes, such as a frozen gait for example, which may require an intervention to alleviate or facilitate an end to the condition.